ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestina's Revenge
Celestina's Revenge is the tenth episode of FlamingoMask. Warning Story Prologue Elsewhere.... In the center of Emperor Goro's palace, Emperor Goro sits down on his throne, watching seven Guanocide women dancing for him. As he watches, he then drinks his chalice of blood, guzzling it down with his tongue, sipping it away quickly. A five-colored flame is also present at the center of the room, glowing and illuminating the room. Emperor Goro continues to watch the Guanocide dancers some more, before then the doors to his quarters. (Sgt. Silverscalp) *''kicks the doors open, then marches forth''* <(I am here my lord!) The Guanocide dancer women then cease dancing, backing aways to give Sgt. Silverscalp room. (Emperor Goro) *''turns to face Sgt. Silverscalp''* A small group of aliens can also be seen walking behind Sgt. Silverscalp. (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(I've gathered up some of my alien hitma to assist me in today's mission, sir. We are now ready to attack.) (Emperor Goro) <(Excellent. Just whom did you gather?) (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(See for yourself.) *''turns to show his alien hitmen squad to Goro''* All of the alien hitmen are shown to Goro as listed... (Alien Bado) *''holds onto sniper, nods''* (Alien Utsugi) *''stares blankly, a tentacle slithers out of his mouth''* (Alien Kadder) *''wields his spiked weapon, glares''* (Alien Shamer) *''cackles, shaking head''* (Alien Cady) *''snarls, looks to Goro nervously''* (Emperor Goro) <(Five hitmen? How quaint.) (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(Indeed. But that's not all. I also bring with me a new monster, but that I shall save for when it is most necessary.) (Emperor Goro) <(I see.) *''rises up from throne''* <(Alright my minions! Today we launch our latest attack! Destroy HAM from the inside out! Lay a hit on all of their members---kill them all! Make sure none make it out alive! Succeed, and you will all be rewarded well by the Guanocide Emprire. Understood?) (Alien Bado), (Alien Utsugi), (Alien Kadder), (Alien Shamer) and (Alien Cady) *''all nod in agreement''* <(Sir yes sir!) (Emperor Goro) <(Good, good. Now, off to Earth you go! Destroy HAM!!!) Sgt. Silverscalp and the Alien Hitman Squad then took off to Earth, going out to complete their assignment. (Emperor Goro) *turns around, then comments to himself* <(Hmmm....I haven't heard from Agent Celestina in a while now...) Back down on Earth, on the outskirts of the city known as Odaiba, Celestina observed the city at first, before then staring up into the sky, thinking about Emperor Goro. (Celestina) <(Your time is nigh, Emperor Goro. So is the rest of this city's....today shall mark the day my enemies discover the true power of the Sagerhu!!) Scene 1 Elsewhere on Earth, Allan and Heinrich of HAM had been assigned to deal with a most unusual and at the same time mundane problem out on a farmer's house. A HAM Mongoose pulls over towards a farm house, with the HAM vehicle stopping in front of the yard. Heinrich and Allan quickly got out and walked up to the house, where there they were greeted with the farmer and his son. (Allan) <(Greetings! We are members of HAM and we were informed that you had a a problem down in your basement, is that correct?) (Farmer) <(That's correct! My basement has got this giant spider down there---it was huge! I'd go down there and kill it myself, but I'm afraid it'd overpower me and kill me. I don't want that thing to get lose either, so that's why I called you guys.) (Allan) <(Well it's a good thing we got here as fast as we could then.) Allan and Heinrich walk over to a cellar door. (Farmer's Son) <(Be careful down there!) (Heinrich) <(We'll be careful as we can.) *''opens cellar door, descends down first''* A few moments later, Allan and Heinrich make it down to the cellar and investigate. (Allan) <(Okay, it's a giant spider down in a basement; it can't be that hard to find.) (Heinrich) *''turns on flashlight''* Heinrich and Allan shine their flashlights some more around the basement in search of the giant spider reported down there. Before then something can be heard leaping down behind them. (Tarantula) *''screeches''* (Allan) *''turns around, screams''* <(OH GOD WERE ALL GONNA DIE!) *''runs''* (Heinrich) *''gets out Stun Nightstick''* <(STAND BACK!) (Taranatula) *''screeches, sprays webbing at Allan''* (Allan) <(I HATE SPIDERS I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SIGNED UP FOR THIS!) *''then gets hit in the face, the webbing covering his face''* (Allan) *''muffled screams, staggers around blindly, 'then hits against a wooden support beam''* (Heinrich) *''swats around his Stun Nightstick at Tarantula as he backs aways further from the beast''* (Tarantula) *''crawls closer, sprays webs''* (Heinrich) *''ducks, barely managing to avoid the webbing in time, then shocks Tarantula's underbelly''* (Tarantula) *''screeches, tries to turn itself around to capture Heinrich''* (Allan) *''gets back up, does his best to pry the webbing off of his face without hurting himself''* Heinrich then bashed his Stun Nightstick at Tarantula's face, activating it. Only for Tarantula to bash away the Stun Nightstick away from Heinrich's hands. Just as Tarantula is about to dig it's fangs onto Heinrich, Allan then removes the webbing from his face on time and sees what's happening. He decides to pull out hos HAM Magnum in time and shoots at Tarantula. (Tarantula) *''gets shot through one of it's eyes, staggers back aways from Heinrich''* Heinrich then takes out his HAM Magnum and fires shots at Tarantula as well. The two open fire repeatedly onto the giant spider, until it finally falls over and dies. (Allan) *''deep sighs of relief''* <(PHEW.) (Heinrich) <(We did it!) (Allan) *''breathes''* <(I hate spiders....) (Heinrich) <(Only question now is....how are going to get it's body out of here?) (Allan) <(....good question. The farmer is not going to want this down here....bring me a bag, I'm going to need it.) 20 minutes later... (Allan) and (Heinrich) *''both haul the corpse of the giant spider into the back of their HAM Mongoose, then shut the door quickly''* (Farmer) and (Farmer's Son) *''both walk up to thank Allan and Heinrich''* (Farmer) <(Thanks for killing that spider.) (Allan) <(Don't mention it! In case anything else weird like that happens again, you know who to call!) Allan and Heinrich then both drive off, heading out. (Heinrich) <(I didn't know you were afraid of spiders.) (Allan) <(Ummm--I'm not scared of the normal kind, just the big kind like those. I mean, wouldn't you be?) (Heinrich) <(I mean, we dealt with worse before.) (Allan) <(Feh, I just really dislike the eight legged freaks...) As Allan and Heinrich speed off, from within the cornfields, one of the alien mercenaries watches.... (Alien Kadder) *''sticks head out, watches the HAM Mongoose speed on, then follows stealthily behind''* Allan and Heinrich are then contacted. (Constantin) <(Allan! Heinrich! Were are you two at?) (Heinrich) <(We're just getting back from getting that big spider down in that farmer's basement sir.) (Allan) <(Yeah, it was nasty.) (Heinrich) <(Whatcha need sir?) (Constantin) <(I need you two to report back immediately---it is very urgent.) (Allan) <(What happened? Did Heinrich break something back at base again?) (Heinrich) *''shyly and quietly remains seated''* (Constantin) <(No you two, this is serious. Something washed up on the shores of Tokyo this morning---the body of a dead kaiju. We have just been notified about this, hurry back at once!) Allan and Heinrich then soon speed it up, making it back to HAM HQ. HAM then heads out for Tokyo, to which there they arrive at the shores of Tokyo Bay's beaches. Once their there, they find the body of a deceased kaiju. (TokyoKamo) *''lies dead, a giant bite wound found on it's neck''* (Kiyoko) *''looks at TokyoKamo''* <(Oh my...) (Allan) and (Dr. Kanedama) *''walk up to the kaiju corpse first, inspect it''* *''The two scan it some more.* (Dr. Kanedama) <(No signs of any life in here. Empty.) (Allan) <(It appears to be a member of the species known as "Megalo matamata". Since this one isn't the first of it's kind, I shall dub thee as "TokyoKamo", as it was found here.) (Constantin) <(Interesting. My only question though is that how did it wash up on shore like that?) (Allan) *''shrugs* (Kiyoko) <(Clearly a predatory kaiju was responsible.) (Constantin) <(In that case, why didn't it finish it's meal then?) (Allan) *''quips''* <(Maybe it took one bite and realized it wasn't a fan of turtle soup.) (Kiyoko) <(Heh.) (FlamingoMask) *''swoops down''* <(Sorry I'm late; I usually don't take that long to get back here, but here I am!) *''walks in''* <(So what did I miss?) (Jeevz) <(See for yourself.) *''points at TokyoKamo''* (FlamingoMask) <(....oh.) (Allan) *''turns to face FlamingoMask''* <(Where do you go when your not here anyways? I've been curious about that.) (FlamingoMask) <(Oh sorry, it's just that I have other business to attend to. Working and trying to adjust to Earth life, the works.) (Allan) <(But where do you go to?) *''said in a more inquisitive tone''* (FlamingoMask) <(Well....) However before FlamingoMask can finish, a group of trucks then roll in. As they stop, several people come out, dressed in fancy and futuristic looking uniforms and all armed with high-tech weaponry march towards TokyoKamo's location. One man leads them forwards, this man being their captain. The captain of this squadron ordered his men to investigate the kajiu corpse, before then walking up closer to HAM. He stopped walking finally once he got up to Constantin. (Tetsutaro Kawakami) <(Hello, Constantin Kalmar.) (Constantin) *''in a more annoyed tone''* <(Tetsuaro...) (FlamingoMask) *to Constantin* <(Who is this guy?) (Constantin) <(He's--- (Testutaro) <(Glad you asked. My name is Tetustaro Kawakimi, Captain of E.G.G.S, which stands for "Eliminating Giant Genus Squadron". I've been assigned here to investigate the mysterious appearance of the kaiju corpse here---but it seems a certain someone else is also on the case.) *''he says this with a smirk on his face''* (Constantin) <(Look, I have a job here to do.) (Tetsutaro) <(Well so do I! But I can do it better.) *''grins''* (Constantin) *''groans''* (FlamingoMask) <(This guy seems like trouble already...) (Dr. Kanedama) *''to FlamingoMask''* <(I've heard of this arse before...) (Tetsutaro) *''turns, sees FlamingoMask''* <(Well, well, what do we got going on here?) *''turns to Constantin''* <(Constantin, I thought your squadron was called "Humans Against Monsters", not "People Adore Monsters".) (Constantin) <(The only exceptions are the ones who I know who are genuinely friendly.) (Tetsutaro) <(Friendly aliens? Now that's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one.) *''laughs''* (FlamingoMask) *''glares''* (Kiyoko) <(So are you actually going to do your job or just stand there and be a jerk?) (Tetsutaro) <(Hey---watch it there miss. Your speaking to the captain of EGGS here. And besides; I have been doing my job already. Just before you guys got here, me and my crew found something disturbing under the sea.) (Constantin) <(What?) (Tetsutaro) <(Yep.) *''takes out camera device, shows it to Constantin''* <(Earlier today, another dead kaiju was found in a sea bed.) The footage shows a dead peculiar looking kaiju underwater, looking as if it had been really torn apart. (Tetsutaro) <(We call it "Rodoguros". Funnily enough, we had fought this monster before, but it managed to make it's escape by freezing our tanks at the time. It was also one of the VERY few kaiju of ours to escape...looks like that didn't last.) (Constantin) <(Odd. I wonder if these two kaiju deaths are related somehow....) (Tetsutaro) *''reels aways camera''* <(If they are connected; then to me that's further proof that I should handle this and not you. Whatever is killing these kaiju will no doubt start targeting more people sooner or later. I'll be the one to kill it before it does however, because I'm stronger, swifter, better prepared and overall better than you.) (Constantin) *''groans''* <(Okay I'm done here.) *''walks off''* <(HAM members! We got what we came for; let's go.) (Jeevz) <(Hold on.) *''snaps photos of TokyoKamo''* The rest of HAM then move out to their trucks and make it back to base to analyze the situation further. Everyone sits down and begin to analyze the photos some more. Except for Constantin, who paces back and forth a few feet away. (FlamingoMask) *''looks at Constantin for a few seconds''* <(What's with Constantin right now?) (Kiyoko) <(He just can't stand Tetsutaro Kawakimi.) (FlamingoMask) <(Can't say I blame him. I'm a little curious as to why though in his case. He seems more worked up about it than we do.) (Kiyoko) <(They have a history together...) (Constantin) *''overhears them''* <(Not a very good one at that. Both of us used to work for the GDF. I worked under the Romanian branch, while he worked the Japanese branch. None of us got along well. Not only would he always think he was better than me at everything, but he'd also think I was too soft because I saw some good in some aliens and monsters, meanwhile he was always "kill them all".) (FlamingoMask) <(I see. He sure sounds like an incredibly difficult person to work with then.) (Constantin) <(You have no idea. Anyway---I'm not going to give him the power to derail this mission for us though. We still have a job to do and we should focus on that.) (Kiyoko) <(Right.) Then an alarm goes off. A notification is sent to HAM right away. (Heinrich) <(What's going on now!?) Everyone then turns and looks at the monitors. What they see is an Alien Kadder rampaging through the suburbs, using his flamethrower to burn houses and menace fleeing civilians. (Constantin) <(An Alien Kadder has been spotted at Odaiba, Tokyo! HAM! Let's roll out!) (All) <(Sir yes sir!) Scene 2 Meanwhile.... (Alien Kadder) *''continues his rampage, firing spikes out from his weapon and several fleeing civilians, managing to impale some with his spikes as he does.* ''One civilian gets a spike shot at his head and falls over. (Alien Kadder) <(Dead!) Alien Kadder then fires some more spikes at three other running civilians, shooting them in the legs. (Alien Kadder) *''grins''* <(This should get their attention now....) Alien Kadder rampages some more before then, HAM Mongooses appear onto the scene, just as Alien Kadder hoped. (Alien Kadder) *''turns to face them''* HAM Members pour out to face Alien Kadder. (FlamingoMask) <(Halt demon! I summon the light!) Alien Kadder just glares at him, drawing out his spike weapon and firing at FlamingoMask. (FlamingoMask) *''rolls, ducks''* (Jeevz) <(I got this one!) *''speeds in, punches at Alien Kadder as he rams into him''* (Alien Kadder) *''is hit, falls over''* (Allan) *''draws out HAM Magnum, points it at Alien Kadder''* <(Now FREEZE!) However before he can do anything more, a laser shot blasts his HAM Magnum right out of his hands. Allan runs in panic to the side and looks up. There he saw an Alien Bado sniper aiming his Space Rifle down at him. (Kiyoko) *''sees the Alien Bado sniper as well''* <(You've got to be kidding me.) Then from behind Kiyoko, a man dressed in dark clothing and wearing a distinctive eyepatch walks out from the shadows of a dark alley. (Alien Utsugi) <(You better believe it.) *''a tentacle then comes out of his mouth as he hisses''* Alien Utsugi then tackles Kiyoko from behind, more tentacles then coming out from his mouth as he grabs her, then tries to strangle her. Kiyoko kicks at Alien Utsugi, also punching at his neck hard, forcing him to stagger back. (Alien Utsugi) *''hisses, tentacles slithering out from his mouth, he then coughs up a green gem''* <(What you need is a Star Drop. It will make all of your problems go away.) (Kiyoko) <(As if.) *''gets out HAM Magnums, shoots at him''* (FlamingoMask) *''rushes in to take care of Alien Kadder some more, only to face more shots from the Alien Bado sniper''* (Alien Bado) *''from on top of the roof''* <(Don't even try it.) (Dr. Kanedama) *''rushes to the building the Alien Bado sniper is at, rushes to get on top''* (Heinrich) *''gets out Stun Nighstick, bats it at Alien Utsugi''* <(Back away from her, spaghetti mouth!) (Alien Shamer) *''appears from behind Heinrich, fires a energy disc at Heinrich''* (Heinrich) <(OUCH!) *''is sent flying back, hits against a trash can''* <(A fourth one? Oh no....) (Alien Shamer) <(HEHEHEHEHEHEHE.) *''continues to do his annoying laugh and attack Heinrich''* (Heinrich) *''charges at the laughing alien''* Only then to go right through him. (Alien Shamer) <(HA HA HA! Your going to have to try better than that to hit me!) (Heinrich) <(Huh...) (Jeevz) and (FlamingoMask) *''duke it out some more with Alien Kadder''* (Alien Kadder) *''grabs out flamethrower instead this time''* <(Getting ready to feel the BURN!) *''shoots out flames''* (Jeevz) <(Oh monkeytrumpets!) FlamingoMask and Jeevz duck out of the way in time--Although they accidentally allow the flames to hit Heinrich. (Heinrich) <(Oh Gott, ich bin in Flammen! WO KANN MAN HIER EINEN EIMER WASSER HOLEN?) *''runs, begins to stop, drop and roll''* (Jeevz) *''rushes over to him quick, puts out fire on him with water spray from one of his fingers''* <(This ought to do the trick.) Water is sprayed on Heinrich, putting out the flames. However in a state of panic, he still thinks he's on fire and keeps rolling. (Heinrich) <(Ich fühle mich heiß, heiß, heiß!) (Jeevz) <(Your not on fire anymore! Now hurry back in befo--- (Alien Bado) *''shoots laser rounds some more at Jeevz''* (Jeevz) *''staggers, shoots eye lasers at Alien Bado''* (Alien Bado) *''dodges, avoiding in time, then aims at Jeevz's head, clicks''* (Dr. Kanedama) *''appears behind Alien Bado, smashes the back of his HAM Magnum at the Bado's head''* (Alien Bado) *''is hit, loses focus, turns to face Dr. Kanedama''* (Dr. Kanedama) *''kicks at the Alien Bado next, then tackles him''* As Alien Bado and Dr. Kanedama battle it out on the rooftop, Constantin Kalmar then gets out his HAM Rifle. (Constantin) <(Alright enough of this.) Alien Kadder sneaks up on FlamingoMask, only for Constantin to shoot his HAM Rifle at Alien Kadder, blowing him back aways. (Alien Kadder) *''flies back against wall''* (FlamingoMask) *''to Constantin''* <(Thanks man.) (Allan) and (Kiyoko) *''both open fire on Alien Utsugi''* (Alien Utsugi) *''dodges and rolls over, doing his best to avoid the lasers, then rips out a piece of a car (precisely one of it's doors and throws it at the two.* (Kiyoko) <(This one is stronger than I thought.) (Allan) <(And here I thought he'd be the weakest one here.) *''recharges HAM Magnum* As Allan recharges his HAM Magnum some more and gets ready, Alien Utsugi then leaps up to where Kiyoko and Allan are at, landing near Allan's spot. Alien Utsugi then grabs Allan from behind, opening up his mouth tentacles and then coughs up a Star Drop. Allan struggles as he tries to escape Alien Utsugi's grasp, but then Alien Utusgi forcibly shoves the Star Drop down Allan's mouth, then makes him swallow it. Within seconds, Allan falls down to the ground, falling fast asleep. (Kiyoko) *''aims HAM Magnum, shoots Alien Utsugi''* (Alien Utsugi) *''is caught off guard this time, actually has some of his tentacles shot off''* <(GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!) *''stagger back in pain''* (Kiyoko) *''goes over to Allan, checks to see if he is alright still''* (Constantin) *''goes in front of Kiyoko, aims his HAM Rifle at Alien Utsugi''* <(Take Allan to saftey; I'll take care of this one!) (Kiyoko) *''picks up Allan, aims gun at Alien Utsugi as she begins to walks towards one of their HAM Mongooses''* (Constantin) <(Be careful.) (Kiyoko) <(I'll try my hardest.) *''moves out faster''* Meanwhile with Jeevz, Heinrich and FlamingoMask, the two continue to fight off Alien Shamer and Alien Kadder some more. Up on the rooftop, Alien Bado begins to give Dr. Kanedama a hard time, stomping at him. (Dr. Kanedama) *''staggers up''* <(I feel so lightheaded...) (Alien Bado) <(I can make you feel much worse.) *''swings the back of space rifle at Dr. Kanedama's head''* (Dr. Kanedama) *''falls over, falling over unconscious''* (Alien Bado) *''walks over to Dr. Kanedama's unconscious body, picks him up''* Down below... (Jeevz) *'shoots out flames from his fingertips at Alien Kadder* (Alien Kadder) *''shoots out flames from his flamethrower at Jeevz''* <(IT'S A FLAMEWAR!!!) The two's fire battle really begins to heat up. Heinrich and FlamingoMask duke it out with Alien Shamer some more. (FlamingoMask) <(Flamingo Beam!) *''fires his Flamingo Beam at Alien Shamer''* (Alien Shamer) *''takes it in, absorbs it''* <(Ha ha ha ha! FOOL! Light energy only makes me stronger! Face it--YOUR BOTH POWERLESS AGAINST ME!) *''continues to laugh some more''* (FlamingoMask) <(How about this?) *''fires Shadow Ball at Alien Shamer''* (Alien Shamer) <(WAIT NOT THAT!) *''gets hit, turns small''* (Alien Shamer) <(Well this is not fair.) (Heinrich) *''runs over to the Alien Shamer, kicks him aways''* (Alien Shamer) <(AAAAAGH!) (Heinrich) *''watches the Alien Shamer as if it was a flying football''* FlamingoMask and Heinrich then run over back to Jeevz, checking on how he's doing. (FlamingoMask) <(You alright Jeevz?) Alien Kadder fires his spike shooter weapon at Jeevz as Jeevz deflects them aways from his knife fingers. (Jeevz) <(I'm just PEACHY!) (FlamingoMask) <(Alright, you need help then, got it.) *''leaps up, twirls''* (Heinrich) *''charges in, gets out Stun Nightstick''* (Jeevz) *''dashes in as well''* (Alien Kadder) *''charges at the three''* The sides clash before then FlamingoMask brings down his Wrecking Flail at Alien Kadder's head, followed up by Heinrich's Stun Nightstick hitting him and Jeevz's fist punching at him, all three attacks hitting at Alien Kadder hard and sending him practically flying back. (Alien Kadder) *''falls over, drops spike weapon and coughs up some blue blood from his mouth''* <(Ow....) Before they can finish Alien Kadder though, footsteps can then be heard coming down. (Alien Bado) <(Stop right there.) *''reveals he is holding onto Dr. Kanedama, holding him at gunpoint''* <(I have a hostage.) Jeevz, FlamingoMask and Heinrich all look at Alien Bado. (FlamingoMask) <(That you do.) *''aims up arm fast, shoots Flamingo Orb at Alien Bado's head.* (Alien Bado) *''sparks fly off of his head as he's hit* <(DAAAAAAAAGH!) *''falls over''* (Dr. Kanedama) *''drops down unharmed, runs up to regroup with the other three''* (Heinrich) *to FlamingoMask* <(Nice shot.) (Alien Utsugi) *''runs, regroups with Alien Bado''* (Alien Bado) *''staggers around dizzily''* Alien Shamer and Alien Kadder also regroup with the other two (with the former now having reverted to normal size due to the effects of the Shadow Ball wearing off). The four alien hitmen then pose, getting ready to fight HAM off again. (Constantin) and (Kiyoko) *''both run in, appear in front of Heinrich, Dr. Kanedama, Jeevz and FlamingoMask''* (Constantin) and (Kiyoko) *''both taking out their guns, aiming it the four alien hitmen''* However then the ground shakes and rumbles, creating a tremor. (Jeevz) <(What in the!?----) Out from the ground, came out a giant insectlike head bursting out. (Kiruan) *''roars, sending out a giant blast of dirt and debris''* Rocks, dirt and debris fly out everywhere and rain down on the HAM members and the alien hitmen group. Everyone on HAM run for their lives. (FlamingoMask) <(Flamingo Shield!) *''activates Flamingo Shield to protect himself and others away from the dirt and debris''* (Jeevz) *''runs around in a circle, acting as a forcefield himself to deflect the rocks and debris away from them.* ''Alien Bado and Alien Kadder try to make a run for it from the flying dirt and debris, but are then crushed underneath from flying boulders and destroyed pieces of smaller building crashing into them. Alien Utsugi and Alien Shamer narrowly survive, and make a run for it. Meanwhile, the thing that caused the tremor, Kiruan, then burrows aways back underground. After the dust clears, FlamingoMask and Jeevz ceases with their shields, allowing HAM to overlook the situation. (Constantin) <(What just happened here?) (Kiyoko) <(It seemed like there was an interference.) (Heinrich) <(Definitely.) *''scratches head''* (Jeevz) *''runs up, locates Alien Kadder and Alien Bado''* (Jeevz) <(Well that's two down.) (FlamingoMask) <(Right. What about the other two though?) (Constantin) <(We'll worry about them later. Right now we have a much bigger problem to attend to.) *''points to the crater left behind Kiruan''* Then the sounds of trucks could be heard coming in nearby. EGGS trucks that is. One EGGS vehicle pulls over to Constantin and the rest of HAM, stopping in it's tracks. A door then comes out, with a familiar man popping out and walking up to them. (Tetsutaro) <(Hello there, HAM. Fancy seeing you here.) (Jeevz) <(Oh, now what do you want?) (Tetsutaro) <(I'm just here to find the monster me and my crew were chasing down here.) (Kiyoko) <(What monster?) (Tetsutaro) <(It's a big skeletal insectoid looking monster. We call it "Bug Jewel". It gave us chase for a while and we tracked it down here to where your all standing at right now. But it seems it's gotten away....) (Heinrich) <(That actually kind of sounds like the one we just saw burrow out...) (Tetsutaro) <(Oh?) *''then looks at HAM's surrounding''* <(Well well, what happened here?) (Constantin) <(Seijin attack; then a kaiju head emerged out.) (Tetsutaro) <(Seijins heh? Well it's rare when I see the attack team cause more damage than the seijins.) *''smirks, callously riffing on them''* (Constantin) *''groans''* (FlamingoMask) <(Actually it was the monster who did the damage---all we did fight off the aliens.) (Tetsutaro) <(Looks like your not doing it good enough then. Now if you excuse me, I'm off.) *''walks off, investigates''* (Constantin) *''sighs, turns around''* <(Let's regroup elsewhere...) (FlamingoMask) <(Alright captain.) HAM members then get into their HAM Mongooses and drive off, continuing their mission elsewhere. Meanwhile.... (Alien Utsugi) and (Alien Shamer) *''run up the stairs to a temple, both stop and pant as they reach the top''* (Sgt. Silverscalp) *''shatters in, knocks the two upside the head with his robot hand''* <(What happened back out there!?) (Alien Shamer) <(We tried to kill them sir but just as we were doing that, a giant monster appeared and wrecked up the place!) (Alien Utsugi) <(Was it one of ours that just got lost somehow?) (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(I don't remember sending out any monster other than you five....) *''growls''* <(Well then, I got a solution to this. If whatever that kaiju was shows up again to mess up with our plans, use this.) *''hands them a device''* (Alien Shamer) <(What is it?) (Sgt. Silverscalp) <(It's a device to summon forth the monster known as "Lorbabla". I was going to use it later, but I figured you'll need it. Now, get out there and kill HAM!) (Alien Utsugi) and (Alien Shamer) <(Yes sir.) Scene 3 Back with HAM, evening arrives.... (Dr. Kanedama) *''walks up to Allan's unconscious body, splashes a buck of cold water on him''* (Allan) *''wakes up''* <(HAAAAH!) *''gets up out of bed''* <(WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Oh good! Your awake!) (Allan) *''looks around''* <(What happened? Did everything just black out!? How did I get in here?) (Dr. Kanedama) <(Nah---you just got forcibly fed a Star Drop. Those things man can really put you to sleep hard.) (Allan) <(Your telling me....) *''staggers around, head feeling all dizzy''* (Constantin) *''walks up besides to Allan''* <(Good to see you up now Allan.) (Allan) *''turns around''* <(Greetings captain!) (Allan) <(So did we win back there?) (Constantin) <(Rise and shine.)> *''coughs''* <(Anyway---come along now, I need you back along with everyone else on HAM right now. A kaiju was spotted recently and alien hitmen are still on the loose---the city is on high alert tonight.) (Allan) <(Alright captain.) Meanwhile.... On the outskirts of Odaiba, two figures (one being 9 meters tall and the other being much smaller in comparison swim to shore, arriving on land and then shaking themselves off. (Sedegan) <(Now that was a long swim.) *''walks up, observes the land of Odaiba''* (Sedegan) <(Is that the Statue of Liberty? What the heck is that doing here in Japan? And the Golden Gate bridge too? What kind of place is this?) (Burezaren) <(EEEE! EEEEE! EEEE!) (Sedegan) <(Oh good point Burezaren, their most likely replicas then. Still, it's so strange seeing them here.) (Burezaren) <(EEEE EEEE EEEE.) (Sedegan) <(Yeah I'll considering moving into this place. It looks cozy. Course I have to look around and see for myself, see if it's any good or not. And if it is good, I can live here for the rest of my live and ditch you!) (Burezaren) <(EEEE EEEE EEEE EEEEE!) (Sedegan) <(No that wasn't a joke, I mean it! You've been driving me crazy since you were thrown onto me back at the island!) (Burezaren) <(EEEEEEE EEEEEE EEEE EEE!) (Sedegan) <(Oh why can't just you leave me alone.) *''walks forth''* Only then for a EGGS truck to show up on cue. (EGGS Member 1) <(Enemy spotted!) (EGGS Member 2) <(KILL IT!) (Sedegan) <(Oh whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!) (Burezaren) and (Sedegan) *''both make a run for it''* <(AAAAAAAAAAAGH!) Meanwhile with HAM.... (Kiyoko), (Jeevz) and (FlamingoMask) *''are in the center of the city, currently by two shops and a diner''* (Jeevz) *''sips a cup of tea''* <(Well I say, that cup of tea was refreshing.) (FlamingoMask) <(I didn't think robots could drink.) (Jeevz) <(It's just a fuel for me.) (FlamingoMask) *to Kiyoko* <(Hey Kiyoko, why are we here again anyways?) (Kiyoko) *to FlamingoMask* <(One of the alien hitmen was reported to be seen here. It was specifically described as looking "ugly, stocky and pig-like".) (Jeevz) <(Ooooh dear, I certainly hope it's not another Alien Hook. Of course, it could just be some random drunkard stranger living on the streets here.) Little did the three know though that within the diner, one customer sat alone inside, seated, guzzling down wine. As he finally finishes drinking the beverage, he put the glass down, setting it next to several other empty glasses of wine. (Man 1) <(Wow, that's the most glass of wine I've seen anyone go through.) (Man 2) <(How do you do it?) The strange customer just ignored their comments and simply stared at Kiyoko, FlamingoMask and Jeevz outside. As he saw them talking, he walked up out of his seat and walked outside. (Bartender) <(Hey! Aren't you going to pay for that!?) The customer then continued walking, following the three HAM members. As he followed, Kiyoko, FlamingoMask and Jeevz made it close to an emptier part of the city. It wasn't until two minutes in until which the three noticed a strange man was following them. (FlamingoMask) <(That guy following us?) (Kiyoko) <(Apparently.) The three then tried to shake the strange man off by speeding up their pace and taking a detour into a dark alley, making sure that he wouldn't follow. (Jeevz) *''looks back''* <(He's gone.) (Kiyoko) <(Alright good. Now l---) But then all of a sudden, the strange man appeared before them, blocking their exit out of the alley. The stranger just stood there, staring at them. (Kiyoko) *''to FlamingoMask and Jeevz''* <(I'll handle this.) *''turns, talking to the stranger''* <(Halt! We are members of HAM! We are currently on an investigation so are so are asking to kindly please step aside and cease following us. It is highly prohibited that you continue following us.) The strange man then narrowed his eyes and glared, before then pulling out a knife and then zooming up to Kiyoko. (Jeevz) <(BACK OFF!) *''kicks down at the stranger''* (FlamingoMask) *''takes out his Wrecking Flail''* ("Stranger") *''eyes dart, then charges again''* <(Die HAM members!!!) (FlamingoMask) *''rushes up, bashes his Wrecking Flail at the stranger''* The strange man then was hit hard, crashing down against a trash can, before then hitting his head near the wall. As he does so, he then unwittingly sheds his human disguise, revealing his true form... (Alien Cady) *''squeals, appearing to look like some short and demented looking pig-like alien''* (Kiyoko) and (FlamingoMask) *''react in shock, then both hold out their HAM Magnum and Wrecking Flail''* (Jeevz) <(Ehhhh, talk about ugly.) (Alien Cady) *''cackles, then charges, swinging around his knife at the three''* <(WooheHEheeHEHEEhee!) (Kiyoko) *''shoots Alien Cady in the left arm with her HAM Magnum''* (Alien Cady) *''is shot, staggers back''* (Alien Cady) *''squeals, then takes out some throwing knives, hurling them at Kiyoko, Jeevz and FlamingoMask''* The three try to do their best to avoid the knives, but one nearly goes through Kiyoko and slashes at her right arm a bit, skidding. (Kiyoko) <(Oww!) *''turns back, fires her HAM Magnum at Alien Cady's right foot''* (Alien Cady) *''squeals, then starts hurling more throwing knives at them''* (Jeevz) *''dashes up, blocking the knives away from them''* <(Oh please.) *''punches at Alien Cady's face''* (Alien Cady) *''squeals, then yells and leaps up, tackling Jeevz''* (Jeevz) <(UNHAND ME YOU, YOU THOUGHTLESS BRUTE!) Alien Cady and Jeevz then take their fight to the street, which gets their fight more attention. (Alien Cady) *''grabs Jeevz by the arms and flips him down the ground, then tearing off Jeevz's right arm and throwing it at Kiyoko''* (Kiyoko) <(AAAAAH!) *''is hit, falls over''* (FlamingoMask) <(Kiyoko!) *''bends down to help her''* (Alien Cady) *''zooms in, raises up his knife, ready to kill''* (FlamingoMask) *''turns, folds arms''* <(Flamingo Beam!) *''sends it out at Alien Cady''* (Alien Cady) *''is stopped dead in his tracks, falls over and explodes''* (FlamingoMask) *''helps up Kiyoko''* <(Are you okay?) (Kiyoko) *''has a bruise on the side of her left cheek''* <(I'm fine. A little bruised, but fine.) (Jeevz) *''gets back up with one arm''* <(I say, can you please hand me my arm back?) (FlamingoMask) <(Sure thing.) *''grabs arm, then walks up to him, handing it to Jeevz''* (Jeevz) <(Thank you.) *''grabs the arm, snaps it back on''* <(Good.) *''scans area''* <(Oh I see you killed the alien straggler. Well that's one more less...) Then the three are contacted. (Constantin) <(This is Constantin reporting, over; what's happening out there?) (Kiyoko) *''answers''* <(This Kiyoko Kobayashi speaking sir; we managed to find one alien hitman.) (Constantin) <(Alright; what was it?) (Kiyoko) <(It was an Alien Cady.) (Constantin) <(Alien Cadys....pests.) (FlamingoMask) <(What exactly is an Alien Cady?) (Constantin) *to FlamingoMask* <(Commoner vulgar aliens. Their like cockroaches here. Alcohol makes them stronger.) (FlamingoMask) <(Well talk about Bizarre Alien Biology.) (Constantin) <(Hold on----I'm getting reports of a kaiju sighting in Odaiba.....no scratch that, two...And it's apparently close....) (FlamingoMask) <(Wait--what? No way. I don't see any----) Then from out of the blue, two kaiju do sure enough show up.... ....running for their lives. (Sedegan) and (Burezaren) *''running away''* <(RUNAWAY!!!) (Jeevz) <(What in the?) (Kiyoko) <(Wha--- (FlamingoMask) <(Those two again?) (Constantin) <(....) EGGS trucks then chase after Sedegan and Burezaren. Leading the charge is none other than Tetsutaro Kawakimi himself, standing on top of one of his trucks. (Testustaro) <(Alright men, we almost got them now! Move! Move! Move! Let's take down these kaiju scum and show 'em what were made of! For the glory of EGGS!) (FlamingoMask) <(So that's happening.) (Kiyoko) <(Yep.) Constantin can then be heard laughing through the communicator device. EGGS then chase Sedegan and Burezaren across the city. As EGGS continues to chase the two kaiju, over on top of a rooftop, Alien Utsugi and Alien Shamer watch them overhead, observing before then looking at each other. (Alien Utsugi) *to Alien Shamer* <(Ready?) (Alien Shamer) <(As I ever will be.) *''whips out device''* (Alien Utsugi) <(Good. Now summon forth Lorbabla.) (Alien Shamer) *''nods''* Sedegan and Burezaren then find themselves at a dead end, with EGGS blocking every means of escape. (Sedegan) <(WERE TRAPPED! TRAPPED LIKE ANIMALS!!) (Burezaren) <(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!) Sedegan and Burezaren turn around as lights shine on them from the EGGS trucks, with Tetsutaro's trucklights shining the brightest. (Tetsutaro) *to Sedegan and Burezaren* <(So you two jokers think you can just waltz into the city like this and think you can wreck the city while were out on the prowl? I don't think so.... Alright men! Finish them!) Before they can get to however, a giant lasso then appears down, snatching aways some EGGS trucks, tossing them around elsewhere. (EGGS Member 1) <(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!) (Tetsutaro) <(What the!?) *''looks up''* Right before them was a giant green and orange colored crab-like monster holding up a giant lasso. The monster was known as "Lorbabla". Lorbabla then swung his lasso around, snatching up some EGGS trucks and tossing them down to the ground. (Lorbabla) <(YEEHAW!) *''lassos more EGGS vehicles''* (Testutaro) <(Come on men, don't just sit there! Attack! Attack! Attack!) EGGs then fires it's weapons at Lorbabla. As this is going on, Sedegan and Burezaren make a run for it and high-tail out of it there. (Sedegan) <(NEVER. AGAIN.) Lorbabla continues to rampage some more, with Alien Utsugi and Alien Shamer overseeing his attack. Scene 4 Meanwhile with HAM... (Constantin) <(HAM members! There's been an enemy sighted over on the east coast of Odaiba. You know what to do here.) (All) <(Sir yes sir!) *''all nod''* Everyone on HAM then goes forth; heading out to take out Lorbabla. Little do they know, as they drive off, a certain alien enemy of there's has been watching, lurking in the shadows... (Celestina) *''observes HAM leaving, sheds human disguise for a brief moment.* <(Everything is folding now.....) *''then resumes her human disguise, walks off* Back with Lorbabla and EGGS; EGGS was trying to eliminate the beast; but then Lorbabla fired out eye bombs from his eyes down at several of their vehicles, blowing them up. (Tetsutaro) <(Step on it men! All this thing has got is a rope and eye bombs! We can't lose!) EGGS then send in their aircraft and shoot missiles at Lorbabla. (Lorbabla) *''sees the oncoming missiles, deflects them away with his super fast reflexes''* <(Is that all you got?) The missiles are sent elsewhere down to the ground, causing them to explode. (Tetsutaro) <(Drat!) Just then, HAM Mongooses rolled onto the scene, which Tetsutaro immediately took notice of. (Constantin) *''stops, hops out of his HAM Mongoose to go up next to Tetsutaro''* (Tetsutaro) <(Constantin? Ohhhh, I suppose your here to take the credit from me by sending in yourself and your guys to take out the monster.) (Constantin) <(No. Listen; I'm just here to do my job; I defend cities from monsters too. Were practically on the same side here.) (Tetsutaro) <(I'm not going to hear it.) *''turns around, then commands his squadron some more''* <(Keep firing, EGGS members! Aim for the arms!) EGGS aircraft fly around, continue to bombard Lorbabla with missiles. Lorbabla's reflexes make it difficult to hit him however, as he keeps on seeing them coming and deflecting them aways. (Tetsutaro) *groans* <(Okay; new strategy time.) HAM Mongooses then open fire at Lorbabla on the ground aiming for his legs as the EGGS members bombard him the sky. Lorbabla is caught off guard by this, to which then several of EGGS missiles then hit down on Lorbabla, causing many sparks and flares to shoot out of him. (Tetsutaro) <(Yes!) *''fist pumps''* (Constantin) *''turns to FlamingoMask''* <(Now is your cue.) (FlamingoMask) <(Gotcha.) *''nods, then rushes out, getting out his Flamingo Feather and activating it''* <(FLAMINGO RISE!) *''transforms''* FlamingMask then flew up in the air and turned giant-sized. FlamingoMask continued flying, going up high briefly to avoid the constant missile fire and then landing down to combat Lorbabla. (Lorbabla) <(We'll I'll be!) *''screeches, then swings around his lasso, hurling at FlamingoMask.* <(I'm gonna lasso you up!) (FlamingoMask) *''rolls over to the side, fires out Shadow Ball at Lorbabla* (Lorbabla) *''is hit, sparks are sent flying off of him.* <(Consarnit!) *''He then fires out eye bombs down at FlamingoMask, creating an explosion in front of him.* (FlamingoMask) *''leaps from the explosion, flies up high and takes flight. FlamingoMask swoops down and then rams against Lorbabla hard.* (Lorbabla) *''falls over from the ram, rolls over* <(Curse ya, varmint!) Both Constantin and Tetsutaro watch the fight play out. (Tetsutaro) <(Just who exactly is this guy anyways?) (Constantin) *''answering Tetsutaro''* <(His name is FlamingoMask. He's a Nocturne that can turn giant and combat the monsters, much like an Ultraman.) (Tetsutaro) <(So he's your ultimate weapon?) (Constantin) <(No, he's one of our members.) As FlamingoMask continues to battle on Lorbabla, an energy disc is then fired FlamingoMask's head, forcing FlamingoMask to stagger backwards, sparks flying out from his head. FlamingoMask then turned his head around to see who just shot at him. (Alien Shamer) <(HA HA HA HA HA!) *''lands down, having turned giant-sized''* <(Thought you had seen the last of me? Think again!) *''fires another energy disc at FlamingoMask''* (FlamingoMask) <(HIYAAAH!) *''blocks the energy disc with both arms''* (Alien Shamer) *''turns around''* <(TAKE THIS!) *''then uses Explosive Flatulence on FlamingoMask, forcefully sending him flying aways and destroying a city block their nearby.'' (FlamingoMask) *''is sent flying''* <(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!) *''crash lands''* <(Well that was really grown up.) *''picks himself back up, then takes out his Wrecking Flail, charging and swinging it around''* Alien Shamer and Lorbabla combat FlamingoMask some more, with Alien Shamer running up to FlamingoMask, kicking and punching at him. FlamingoMask bashes his Wrecking Flail at Shamer's head, only for it to go through the alien, no thanks to Shamer's own intangibility. Lorbabla then swings his lasso and ties the rope around FlamingoMask's neck, then reeling him in. (FlamingoMask) *''grabs the lasso, struggling''* (Alien Shamer) <(Swing him around!) (Lorbabla) *''pulls on the lasso tightly and then swings FlamingoMask onto a building, destroying the building and sending FlamingoMask through it. Lorbabla then reeled FlamingoMask out, like a fisherman reeling a fish from the water.* <(Say your prayers, varmint!) (FlamingoMask) *''then chops at the lasso* <(Flamingo Chop!) *''chops the lasso, cutting it off from him''* (Lorbabla) *''reels his lasso away, then fires eye bombs at FlamingoMask''* (Alien Shamer) *''leaps, then fires out more Energy Discs at FlamingoMask''* (FlamingoMask) *''dodges out of the ways of the Energy Discs, practically dancing aways to avoid them''* (Dr. Kanedama) <(Go FlamingoMask! *''cheering him on down below''* Lorbabla and Alien Shamer then regroup and charge at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then runs backwards, before then running forwards again and performing a flying kick at the two. (FlamingoMask) <(Flamingo Kick!) FlamingoMask kicks at the two, sending the two both flying down. Alien Shamer and Lorbabla land down hard with a thud, before then the two rise back up. (Alien Shamer) <(I grow tired of this! Lorbabla, finish him!) (Lorbabla) *''gets out a new lasso, swings it around''* <(Reach for the sky!) Before then---an earthquake goes on, shaking the ground, causing the three combatants to stumble. The quake also effects the HAM members and EGGS members down below. Even Alien Utsugi, who is observing this from afar is effected. (Alien Utsugi) <(DAAAGH!) *''falls over on where he's at''* (Kiyoko) <(Another earthquake?) (Kiyoko) <(That can only mean....) Out from the ground, a large, skeletal insectoid kaiju emerged out from the ground. It stood up and roared loudly, loud enough that could be heard for miles. (Kiruan) *''glares down at FlamingoMask, Lorbabla and Alien Shamer, menacing all three''* (Tetsutaro) *recognizes the kaiju* <(The Bug Jewel! That's the thing that killed Rodoguros!) (Constantin) <(As well as TokyoKamo.) (Allan) <(This monster sure sounds like to be a killer alright.) Kiruan at first stood there, doing nothing other than flailing his tail back and forth, staring at the three. (Alien Shamer) *''points at Kiruan''* <(What ARE you!? Lorbabla, kill FlamingoMask AND that monstrosity!) (Lorbabla) <(Sure thing.) *''summons out lasso, hurls it at Kiruan''* <( I'm gonna roughen you up, ya ugly varmint.) (Kiruan) *''eyes glow red as he sees the lasso coming at him, he then opens his mouth wide open, fires out Energy Bullets at the lasso. The lasso is fried thanks to energy bullets, reducing it to nothing.* (Lorbabla) *roars in anger, charges and kicks Kiruan in the gut, then firing eye bombs at him* <(WHY YOU--) (Kiruan) *''grabs Lorbabla with both hands and then bites at his neck* Lorbabla let out a shriek of agony that startled Alien Shamer. Kiruan then dug his claws further into Lorbabla's flesh, before then lifting Lorbabla up in the air and throwing him at Alien Shamer. (Lorbabla) *''sounding hurt and baffled''* <(That wasn't supposed to happen!) Alien Shamer tried to run, only for Lorbabla to land down on the ground with a big thud, flipping Alien Shamer to the side, causing him to roll over. As Kiruan walked forwards, Lorbabla rised up and fired eye bombs at Kiruan. Kiruan then summoned a shield around him to protect him from the eye bombs. As the eye bombs went off, Kiruan then ceased his shield and slammed down his tail against Lorbabla. As Lorbabla fell, Kiruan then fired out a barrage of Energy Bullets at Lorbabla, striking and creating a massive explosion, killing Lorbabla. Kiruan then turned and faced Alien Shamer. Not wanting to end up like his monster, Alien Shamer made a run for it, before then taking off, heading back to Emperor Goro's palace. Kiruan then set sights on FlamingoMask, his tail ominously moving back and forth. (FlamingoMask) <(Oh no....) (Constantin) <(Mother of god...) As FlamingoMask faces Kiruan, laughter could then be heard, not too far away sounding either. (Celestina) <(Ha ha ha ha ha!) *''reveals her true form, then flies up towards FlamingoMask's and Kiruan's eye level, flying high in the air.* (Celestina) <(People of Earth---I, Celestina of the Planet Sagerhu, have come to challenge you to face the true power of the Sagerhu! From here on out, I no longer serve for the treacherous Emperor Goro, for I am now a power above him. And to kickstart my invasion plan---Kiruan! I command you to destroy FlamingoMask, once and for all!!) (FlamingoMask) <(Oh, how original.) (Kiruan) *''opens mouth, tackles FlamingoMask* <(I'M YOUR PROBLEM NOW!!) FlamingoMask is taken by surprise and is then tackled and mauled by Kiruan. Kiruan's style of combat was different from what FlamingoMask was used to, as Kiruan's was more savage and animalistic---he had fought plenty of animal-like kaiju before, but never one so vicious as this one. KirUan grabbed FlamingoMask by the legs and then spun him around, tossing him over towards HAM and EGGS vehicles, causing HAM and EGGS members to retreat. (Celestina) *''flying around in a circle, overseeing the battle''* (FlamingoMask) *''leaps back up, flying up high in the air, then performing a dive attack on Kiruan''* <(Flamingo Dive!) (Kiruan) *''is hit, but the attack does little to him. He then swings his prehensile tail at FlamingoMask, bringing him down to the ground.* ''As FlamingoMask crashes to the ground, Kiruan then fires out Energy Bullets at FlamingoMask's back, followed up by the area around him, creating an explosion. (FlamingoMask) <(Ow my back...) *''slowly begins to rise up''* Kiruan wastes no time as then he jumped up and landed down onto FlamingoMask's back, causing FlamingoMask much pain. Kiruan proceeded to stomp down on FlamingoMask again and again and again and again. (FlamingoMask) <(Aaaaagh!) FlamingoMask was in great pain and tired but he didn't want to give. FlamingoMask crawled out as fast as he could, before then gather up light energy within his hands, firing out a beam at Kiruan. (FlamingoMask) <(Flamingo Beam!!!) Kiruan sees the Flamingo Beam coming in time and then summons forth a shield to protect himself. Kiruan keeps the shield up as long as FlamingoMask can keep his beam up. Then within moments, FlamingoMask ceases his beam due to running out of energy. (FlamingoMask) <(I don't believe it...) Kiruan then "laughs" before then charging at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMak ran backwards and charged up more light energy, then firing another Flamingo Beam at Kiruan, however the same thing happened with Kiruan creating a shield to protect himself from the beam. Once FlamingoMask's ray wore out and Kiruan ceased his shield, Kiruan then rushed up to him and bombarded FlamingoMask with a barrage of energy bullets; Creating a giant explosion and igniting a series of sparks (FlamingoMask) <(AAAAAAAAAAAGH!) *''falls over, totally worn out'' * (Constantin) *''oversees this, notices FlamingoMask is taking damage''* <(FlamingoMask! Retreat! I repeat; retreat!) FlamingoMask struggled to open his eyes and move himself. Kiruan had been beating him pretty hard. As FlamingoMask did his best to pull himself back together, Kiruan then SLAMMED his tail down onto FlamingoMask repeatedly, thwacking him down to the ground like a hammer hitting a nail into wood. After a minute more of this, FlamingoMask was knocked out unconscious. Victorious, Kiruan laughed. (Celestina) <(Good work Kiruan! Now, away with him!) (Kiruan) *''nods, then grabs FlamingoMask's body, then flying off''* Kiruan flew up high and far aways, before then finally dumping FlamingoMask in the seas, dropping him from a high height. FlamingoMask then splashed down below, apparently sinking down underwater. Kiruan then turned and flew off, heading elsewhere. Celestina then flew off with him; they were going to commit more catastrophes together. Back with HAM and EGGS.... (Constantin) <(HAM members! This calls for action! First; we'll need to get FlamingoMask back asap! Second; we must keep a patrol out for Kiruan and Celestina.) (Tetsutaro) *cuts in* <(So much for your "ultimate weapon" there, Constantin.) (Constantin) *''then turns to face Tetsutaro''* <(Oh will you knock it off? Does now look like the time?) (Tetsutaro) <(It's clear to me Constantin that this "FlamingoMask" fellow isn't ready or good enough for this as you thought. I think it's best you and HAM step aside and let a real proffessional deal with this situation.) (Constantin) <(Your such an ass, Tetsutaro.) (Tetsutaro) <(That maybe so, but I'm the best they got.) *''turns around, walks off''* (Constantin) *''turns around, shakes head''* <(EGGS....) Meanwhile at Emperor Goro's palace... (Alien Shamer) *''reappears at Emperor Goro's palace, walks in''* <(Oh thank goodness, I'm safe.) *''pants heavily''* (Emperor Goro) *''walks in, sees Alien Shamer. He doesn't even give Shamer time to breathe and instantly raises his voice''* <(SHAMER SEIJIN!!!) (Alien Shamer) *''turns around to face Emperor Goro in fear. He could feel his heart sink as he heard the emperor raise his voice.* <(Y-yes, Emperor Goro?) (Emperor Goro) <(You DARE return back to my lair after having failed me AND for losing one of Sergeant Silverscalp's kaiju? YOU MUST BE PUNISHED.) (Alien Shamer) <(No sir! No! Please spare me!) ''Emperor Goro's eyes then glowed bloody red, his horns also began to glow too. Alien Shamer tried to make a run for it, heading to the exit doors, only for Emperor Goro to shoot out one of his horns at Alien Shamer's back, stabbing him (Alien Shamer) <(AAAAAAAAAGH!) *''screams in agony, falls down''* (Emperor Goro) <(GORO FIRE!!!) *''breathes out a stream of flames at Alien Shamer, burning the alien to crisp, killing him. Emperor Goro then turned around, communicating to Sgt. Silverscalp and Alien Utsugi from afar.'' (Emperor Goro) *''begins to scream and wail in rage''* <(CELESTINA HAS BETRAYED USSSSSS! FIND HER! MURDER HER! BRING ME HER HEAD SO I CAN HANG IT ON MY WALLS!! DESTROY CELESTINA! DESTROY HAM! DESTROY ALL WHO OPPOSES MEEEEE!!!!) (Sgt. Silverscalp) and (Alien Utsugi) <(Yes sir.) Emperor Goro then ceases contact, leaving the two alone. Silverscalp and Utsugi then ran off.* Meanwhile at sea... FlamingoMask's unconscious body (now having reverted to normal size) floated on the waters, with him being out cold. He floated for a few more moments, before then...a cloud flew down from above towards him. (MandrillMask) *''riding on the cloud; looks down at his unconscious apprentice and nods. He then took FlamingoMask out from the waters and placed him on his cloud.* ''The Baby Phoenix perched on MandrillMask's shoulders and cawed. MandrillMask then observed his apprentice some more. (MandrillMask) *''then allows the cloud to fly aways elsewhere, taking FlamingoMask to a proper place to heal.* ''To Be Continued... Category:Fan Episodes Category:FlamingoMask Episodes Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer